This invention relates to the field of drying racks for use in the home, specifically for portable placement over a baseboard heater.
Dealing with wet outdoor clothing in the home has long been a problem. Shelf-type racks, with latticework shelves for the free passage of air, hold articles of wet clothing and may also serve as convenient general-purpose shelves. Drying is accelerated when warm air is supplied to the rack, and a common source of such air is the home heating system.
Prior art shows an evolution of adaptations for dealing with contemporary types of home heating systems, but few anticipate today's baseboard heaters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,316 to Antal (1996) discloses a shaped wire rack which may be placed over a baseboard heater. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,529 to Martinez et al. reveals a wire rack adapted to rest on the floor over, and to fit under the edges of, a floor register used in the era of stove-type heating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,078 to McCartney teaches a plenum with tubes adapted to hold gloves and the like, also to fit over a floor register.
None of these provide shelf space for general use during good weather.